1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an irrigation implement, and more particularly to a water flow timer.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional water flow timer comprises a housing in which a delay gear member or electronic circuit device is mounted. In other words, the conventional water flow timer is operated mechanically or electronically. As a result, the conventional water flow timer is adapted to only one specific timing mode. The efficiency of an agricultural irrigation system can be enhanced by the use of a mechanical timing mode along with an electronic timing mode, thereby calling for the purchase of additional water flow timers. In addition, when the conventional water flow timer is mechanically or electronically out of order, it cannot be operated manually.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a water flow timer which can be operated automatically or manually.
The water flow timer of the present invention comprises a housing, a battery set, a plurality of drive motors, a transmission gear set, an electronic controller, a time adjustment switch, and a manual control switch. The housing is provided with a water inlet, an automatic water outlet, and a manual water outlet. The automatic water outlet is electronically controlled, whereas the manual water outlet is manually controlled.
The features, functions and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.